


Everything That Started This

by AllTheWorldsACage (HeyDreichInTheCradle)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreichInTheCradle/pseuds/AllTheWorldsACage
Summary: William Afton was 6;5 in his work boots, 6:3 without and a killer either way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can someone please explain why there is a literal fucking bunny trying to eat our souls."  
"Satan bunny."  
"Oh for fucks sake Henry not now."  
A pause.  
"Wait a minute-Henry this is your Satan bunny, isn't it?"  
"Maybe?'  
"Well turn it off!''  
Another pause.  
''Well turn it off the- OH MY FUCKING GOD HURRY UP THIS BITCH IS LITERALLY EATING MY FACE.''  
''William, you know I really love and value you as a friend and truly do care about you-but there is no way in hell I'm going past the murder plushies to get to the control room.''  
A few loud crashes and mechanical screaming can be heard off camera.  
''You.Have.Literally.Murdered.Children.But.You.Won't.Go.Into.A.Dark.Fucking.Hall.''  
''Have you ever considered maybe they DON'T EXACTLY LIKE ME JESUS JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MURDERY BEARFACE IS HERE FUCK THIS SHIT LETS GO HOME.''  
''And leave the corpse right in the middle of the party room for that intern to find.'' More off camera crashes and bangs. ''And anyway, the whole police force will be here because of Ginger McGingerface's stupid child.''  
All is quiet for a few moments as both men consider.  
''Well, maybe if we-HOLY SHIT LEAVE THE CORPSE LEAVE EVERYTHING RUN!''  
''Stop being so dramatic and just turn the damn things off-wait a minute, what was that? Oh Shi-''  
Laughter. ''Henry, if you're fucking Satan friends don't stop trying to eat my face, this is the last murder I'm helping you cover up.'' -Communication Log For 14/10/1987 Terminated at 0400 Hours-


	2. Hitching a ride

If I'm stuck sitting at this gas station for much longer, I think I might cry.  
The coach dropped me off here six hours ago-Hurricane, Utah. The name brings back memories I can't quite place, leaving a sinking feeling in my stomach that has nothing to do with the overpriced pancake across from me.  
It's a good job I'm not here to dig up memories. I'm here for a job opportunity-one that promises "endless janitorial opportunities" in a sub standard underground facility-Area 51 Jonas said, chuckling under his breath. "What did you expect from a guy like me? Raised in the foster system with failing grades, I'm sure to get some great ivy league action."  
But I've been waiting for my taxi long enough for the sky to turn an unsettling shade of muddly blue and my walkman to run out of battery mid-song. What a brilliant start.  
"Is there any bus service here:train service, anything that can get me to the town centre?" It's only me and a sour-faced waitress now, and she's been giving me dirty looks for the last half hour, and I can tell why-this diner was supposed to close an hour ago-guess it must be company policy to not chuck random young men out into the wild anymore.  
"Hmmph."  
"Well that's helpful, you old sod." I don't mean to say it like that, but the words are out of my mouth now.  
"You little-Get out!"  
I get out.  
The main road is a two-minute walk away, and I'm suprised to see a pair of headlights cutting through th mist that's descending.  
"Wait up! Mind if I catch a ride mate?"  
As I sprint closer I see the black paint is peeling off the bumper and there is a crack in the windshield-like someone's tried to escape, and failed.  
"Sure, get in buddy." The voice that greets me is high and male-but sounds friendly enough. I stare back for a moment at the darkness that's enveloped me  
I get in, sliding the door shut behind me and pulling on my seatbelt just as the locks are activated.


End file.
